The invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a lamp post or the like, comprising a base frame, and at least a first support column coupled with an end to the base frame and having at its other end a first coupling member for fastening to the light post, at a position removed from the base frame.
The invention also relates to a light post that can be used with such an apparatus.
The European patent application EP-A-0 379 335 discloses a mobile telescoping post provided with a post support coupled at one end with a mobile base frame while at the other end being coupled to the post, at a position removed from the base frame. Especially in the construction industry there is a need for an easily erectable and mobile facility for light posts which requires little space after it has been used and dismantled. The known apparatus cannot be used for this purpose because although it is mobile, in respect of standing and storage space it is very uneconomical.
The object of the invention is to solve this problem and to achieve further advantages, which will be explained in the following.
The apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that it is provided with a second support column whose one end is coupled with the base frame and whose other end is provided with a second coupling member for fastening to the first support column, between its to extremities, such that the first coupling member of the first support column that is to be coupled to the light post, is above the base frame and, viewed from the top, between the ends of the first and a second support columns coupled to the base frame. Conveniently, the second support column is provided with a third coupling member for fastening to the light post such that when the base frame is in a horizontal position, the light post, if it is at the same time attached to the first coupling member of the first support column, will be in a substantially vertical position. The first, second and third coupling members are preferably designed as facilities providing a detachable fastening.
The apparatus according to the invention has the advantage that the light post can be erected so as to be very stable due to the stabilizing triangles created as a result of how the various fastening points are positioned. The detachable fastening of the various coupling members provides the additional advantage that the light post and the apparatus supporting said light post can be completely dismantled, so that the dimensions of the dismantled apparatus for the support of the light post can be very compact.
This is achieved in particular with the embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention that is characterized in that the ends of the first and second support columns coupled with the base frame are pivotingly attached to the base frame. When the light post is dismantled, the first and second support columns can be pivoted such that they fold flat onto the base frame, which means not only that the apparatus takes up little space but also that it can be stacked with similar apparatuses for supporting a light post.